


A New Year

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Multi, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: Simon was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and for the first time since he received his letter, he dreaded going to school. His last school year had ended with a fight against Valentine. He knew this new year would not be the same.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Yellow and Green [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009890
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> I am back :)  
> I've been receiving a lot of new comments and kudos for this series and it motivated me to keep writing! I've been on a writing block for so long, but I'm getting out of it little by little :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

Simon was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and for the first time since he received his letter, he dreaded going to school. His last school year had ended with a fight against Valentine. He knew this new year would not be like the others. Valentine had various supporters inside the castle and they would all be gone now. That seemed like a good thing, only that if they were not in the castle that meant they would be causing trouble outside of it. Already the whole wizarding world was under high alert. Valentine was on the loose, gathering followers, and probably getting ready to make a move against muggle-born wizards. Valentine was a very powerful wizard and the only one who could stop him was Simon.

Nobody knew about the prophecy. Simon’s father had made sure it stayed secret and Valentine had never revealed it either. He didn’t want anyone using Simon against him. The only ones that knew about the prophecy were Simon, his friends, and Professor Enoch. Knowing he could stop Valentine, however, didn’t bring comfort to Simon. Simon knew he was powerful, but he had no idea how to control his magic. It seemed to react on its own whenever Simon felt really strong emotions, like when he stopped Valentine from hurting Ragnor further. Simon knew he needed to learn to control his powers if he wanted to defeat Valentine as he was supposed to. Simon’s boyfriend, Raphael, had agreed to help him train during this new year at Hogwarts. 

Simon reached King’s Cross Station and, after making sure no muggles were around to see him, he walked through the barrier that divided the muggle world and the wizarding world. The Hogwarts Express was already there, warming up its engine. There was smoke everywhere and people going back and forth. Simon recognized some students and saw small kids that seemed nervous and excited to start their new year at Hogwarts. Simon moved forward, pushing his trunk and owl in front of him. He walked further down the station until he saw Raphael’s family standing close to the train. Guadalupe Santiago was fuzzing over the twins, while Rosa and Raphael talked beside them.

“Simon!” Rosa was the first one to notice him. She waved at him and Simon moved between the crowd in order to reach them.  
“Hello,” Simon greeted them.  
“Hello Simon, dear” Guadalupe smiled warmly at him. “How’s your mother? Is she not seeing you off?”  
“N-No,” Simon shook his head. “She had to work early,”

The truth was, Simon didn’t want his mother anywhere near the wizarding world. Knowing his father had altered her memories in order to keep her safe, he didn’t want to risk her getting her memories back. It would be too painful for her.

“Simon!” the twins exclaimed. “In what house do you think we’ll be sorted into?”  
“The Sorting Hat works in very mysterious ways,” Simon said. “You may be sorted into Slytherin like your brother, or maybe even Gryffindor!”  
“We don’t want to be Slytherins,” Both twins wrinkled their noses and Raphael rolled his eyes.  
“Maybe you’ll be Ravenclaw, like me,” said Rosa.  
“It doesn’t matter what house you’ll be sorted into,” said Guadalupe. “I’m already very proud of the two of you.”  
“Mamá!!” 

The twins tried to pull away from the hug, but Guadalupe wouldn’t let them go. Raphael and Rosa shared a laugh behind their back and even Simon tried to hide his own smile.

“We should get going,” said Raphael eventually. “The train will leave soon.”  
“Alright,” said Guadalupe. “Come here, all of you.”

Guadalupe pulled her kids into a group hug and Simon was surprised when he was also pulled in. After kissing all of their foreheads and wishing them a safe trip, Guadalupe waved goodbye at them. Rosa also wished them a safe trip.

Simon, Raphael, and the twins climbed inside the train. Instantly, the twins darted off to find an empty compartment.

“They don’t want to share with their older brother,” Raphael rolled his eyes. “They believe I’ll embarrass them.”  
“Come on,” Simon grinned. “I bet you didn’t want to sit next to your sister on your first trip to Hogwarts either.”  
“Of course not,” Raphael snorted. 

Simon and Raphael looked around the compartments until they found Ragnor, Catarina, and Magnus sitting in one of them. 

“There you are!” Ragnor exclaimed as they entered. “Bet they were snogging somewhere.”  
“We were not!” Simon blushed.  
“My brother’s are starting their first year,” Raphael explained.  
“Oh, how exciting!” Catarina smiled brightly. “I bet they’re happy.”  
“Wouldn’t shut up about it since they got their letters,” Raphael rolled his eyes.

The train started moving and a couple of minutes after, they were joined by Alec. However, he was not alone. Clary, Jace, and Izzy were with him. They all tried to get comfortable in the seats of the compartment, but it was a very tight fit. Simon was squished between Clary and Raphael. Alec was sitting on the other side of Raphael with Magnus on his lap leaning against the window. Across from them, Catarina, Ragnor, Jace, and Izzy sat just as tightly together.

“Why are we all here?” Ragnor complained. “These were obviously not meant for nine people!”  
“We have to talk,” Clary said.  
“We do?” Simon frowned at his best friend. “About what?”  
“About you, obviously” Clary rolled her eyes. “Valentine is coming after you.”  
“We don’t know that,” Raphael tried to say  
“We do,” Izzy said. “Listen, we’re all on the same side here! We all fought against Valentine and his followers and we all know the only one who can stop him is Simon.”  
“But Simon has no idea how to do it,” Jace said dryly. “Also, he can’t fight a whole war by himself.”  
“So what are you saying?” Catarina asked.  
“We need to be prepared,” Clary said fiercely. “I’m sure Valentine and Jonathan have been working all summer and they’ll make their move soon. We have to be prepared to fight.”  
“Shouldn’t we leave the fighting to the Ministry?” Alec said. “Most of us are not even of age yet.”  
“The Ministry is most likely working with Valentine,” Izzy rolled her eyes.  
“We all knew we were going to fight, anyway” Magnus pointed out. “Simon has to stop Valentine.”  
“And we’ll fight with Simon,” Raphael agreed.  
“Exactly,” Clary nodded, she eyed Raphael uncomfortably. “I know we don’t exactly get along too well, but we’re all fighting against the same enemy. We should work together.”  
“I agree,” Raphael nodded, surprising everyone.  
“So we’re fighting,” Ragnor said. “How exactly do you plan on doing that?”  
“We can’t do much at Hogwarts,” Catarina pointed out. “All of Valentine’s followers will be gone from the school.”  
“We’re pretty sure Valentine will try to make another move against Simon,” Izzy explained. “He knows Simon’s capable of stopping him. Valentine will try to get him before Simon can move against him.”  
“We must be prepared to face him,” Magnus nodded.  
“So what’s the plan?” Simon asked.  
“We train,” Jace shrugged. “We can use the Room of Requirement. You’re seventh years, you can teach us some spells we don’t know.”  
“Simon needs to learn to control his magic and we need to get stronger,” Clary said.  
“I’m surprised you want to fight against your father,” Ragnor told Clary.  
“Valentine is a horrible human being,” Clary said fiercely. “Jonathan is just as bad. They tried to trick me and used the Imperius Curse on me in order to hurt Simon. I will not let them get away with it.”  
“We’ll be ready,” Simon said. “We all want to stop him and we’ll do everything we can in order to do so.”


	2. Chapter 2

Simon loved the feasts at Hogwarts. Especially the one at the beginning of term. Being back at Hogwarts felt amazing and having delicious food just made it even better. The only bad thing was that he couldn’t sit next to his friends. Even though the friendships amongst all the houses were encouraged, during the Welcoming Feast everyone was forced to seat at the table of their houses.

So Simon was sitting on the Hufflepuff table next to his sixth years’ classmates. He was good friends with some of them, especially his roommates, but he wasn’t as close as he normally was with his other friends. Simon could see his friend Catarina, sitting not too far away from him. She was in seventh year in Hufflepuff. 

He knew the Gryffindors were on the table behind him. His friends, Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Alec were all in that table. Ragnor was on the Ravenclaw table, on the other side of Hufflepuff. The Slytherin table was positioned at the very back, close to the windows. From his seat, Simon would catch glimpses of his friend Magnus and his boyfriend Raphael. 

Suddenly, the main doors opened and in walked all the first years. Simon could see them walking nervously. Some of them were staring in awe at the ceiling, while others were looking at all the students. Simon saw Raphael’s brothers, David and Miguel, walking in. They were talking excitedly to each other. Simon remember what it felt like being in his first year. He had been terrified but excited at the same time. But Simon had grown up without knowing about the wizarding world. Raphael and his family were purebloods and had lived in the wizarding world their whole lives. The twins knew everything about Hogwarts from stories that their siblings, Raphael and Rosa, had told them. They were not scared about the prospect of being sorted like the muggle-borns. 

The sorting ceremony started. One by one the kids were called up. They put on the sorting hat and then were sorted into their houses. Simon cheered together with all of his house whenever someone was sorted into Hufflepuff.

“Albine, Esther,” The transfiguration professor called.

A shy girl with blond hair approached. She sat down on the stool and then the hat was placed on her head. Seconds after, the hat called out “HUFFLEPUFF”

Simon whooped as the girl skipped towards their table. 

“Florence, Arthur,”   
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
“McEvans, Dean”  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
“Paddock, Mary”  
“RAVENCLAW!”

Name after name was called. All of the houses had plenty of new members and the Great Hall buzzed with excitement.

“Santiago, David” called the transfiguration professor.

Simon perked up as Raphael’s brother stepped up. He heard Magnus and Raphael cheer after him, receiving a silencing look from the transfiguration professor.  
Simon could see that David was feeling nervous now. He couldn’t stop fiddling with his robes and the hat took a moment to announce his house.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” called the hat.

The whole Hufflepuff table burst into cheers, Simon included. He grinned widely as David caught his eye. David was beaming happily, walking towards the Hufflepuff table.

“Santiago, Miguel” called the transfiguration professor.

Again, Magnus and Raphael cheered. The transfiguration professor glared at them before placing the hat on Miguel’s head. Miguel seemed just as nervous as his twin brother, but the hat didn’t wait as long to announce his house.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Again, the Hufflepuff table burst into cheer. Miguel ran towards the Hufflepuff table, taking his place next to his brother. The two of them were beaming happily, proud of being sorted into Hufflepuff. Simon also felt a sort of pride at having Raphael’s brothers in his house.   
Simon turned towards the Slytherin table while the last first-years were sorted. He caught Raphael looking his way. Raphael winked at him, making Simon smile fondly. 

The last student was sorted into Ravenclaw and with that, all the food appeared on their table. Everyone ate happily, catching up with their friends, talking about their summers. Simon was listening to his roommate, Eric, talk about his visit to Ireland during the summer when he felt someone taking a seat next to him. Simon turned and found Catarina smiling at him.

“Hey Cat!” Simon smiled.  
“Headmistress Penhallow hasn’t said anything,” Catarina whispered.  
“I know,” Simon said just as quietly. “It’s almost like the fight against Valentine didn’t happen.”  
“If they’re just ignoring the whole thing, it could be very dangerous,” Catarina said. “There is a war going on.”

Before Simon could reply, Headmistress Penhallow stepped up and asked everyone to be quiet. The Great Hall fell silent and everyone’s attention was on the Headmistress.

“Welcome everyone,” She said. “I am very glad to see you all back for another year at Hogwarts. And for those that are joining us for the first time, I am glad you’re here. Some of you may be wondering what is going to happen after last year’s events. We are glad that none of our students or staff were mortally injured during that terrible attack. And those that were injured had healed. These are dark and scary times, but there is no need for you to be afraid. You are safe in Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic is working very hard to catch Valentine and his followers. And we have implemented tighter security around the castle to make sure Valentine will not make another appearance here. The school year will proceed as normal, be assured that nothing will happen to any of you as long as you’re in Hogwarts.”

There was scattered applause around the castle. Catarina and Simon shared a worrying glance. They both knew that nothing could stop Valentine. 

When the feast was over, everyone stood up to go to their common rooms. The prefects guided the first years, showing them the way.

“Simon! Simon!” cried the twins.  
“We’re in Hufflepuff!” said David.  
“You guys were sorted into the best house of all Hogwarts,” Simon winked at them. “Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”  
“I can’t wait to tell Rosa and Mamá!” Said Miguel.  
“Rapha is going to be so jealous,” David grinned.  
“Oh yeah, so jealous,” 

They turned around to see Raphael walking towards them. 

“I mean, you guys are going to be closer to my boyfriend than I will,” Raphael continued.  
“Eew,” the twins said together.  
“You guys are disgusting,” Miguel wrinkled his nose.

The Hufflepuff prefect called them, so they said their quick goodbyes and followed after all the first years. 

“Are you disappointed they were not sorted into Slytherin?” Simon asked.  
“Not at all,” Raphael shook his head. “I’m actually glad they’re in Hufflepuff.”  
“I can already tell they’ll be trouble makers,” Simon grinned.   
“Oh they’ll break havoc in your common room, that’s for sure” Raphael chuckled.  
“Rapha…” Simon started, looking around to make sure no one would overhear them. “Are you worried the school is not really doing anything about the attack?”  
“It is worrying,” Raphael nodded. “I don’t know what are the new security measures. I’m worried it is going to be just spells that Valentine can break.”  
“I need to start training quickly,” Simon said anxiously. “I know this year will be extremely hard for you. It is your last year and you have to take your N.E.W.T.s…”  
“Hey, don’t worry about me,” Raphael said. “I said I will help you. I can manage my schedule and make enough time to do research and help you train.”  
“Jace said we should use the Room of Requirement,” Simon said.  
“Yeah,” Raphael nodded. “Magnus and Alec are going to scout it tomorrow. See if it will actually work. You’re not the only one that needs training. All of us need to know how to fight against Valentine’s followers if we want to help you get a shot against Valentine himself.”

Simon hugged Raphael then. The two of them hadn’t been able to get time alone. They had been surrounded by Raphael’s family and then their friends. 

“Are you alright?” Raphael murmured against Simon’s shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Simon nodded, pulling back. “I’m just...anxious,”   
“You’ll be alright,” Raphael smiled. “Try getting some sleep tonight. I’ll see you at breakfast?”  
“Yeah,” Simon smiled back at him.

They leaned down, kissing softly, before parting and each going to their own common rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I wrote a novel and it would mean the world to me if you could check it out!
> 
> You can buy it [Here](https://www.amazon.com/-/es/Shades-Blue-Nadia-Dard%C3%B3n-ebook/dp/B0841SH3Y2/ref=sr_1_1?__mk_es_US=%C3%85M%C3%85%C5%BD%C3%95%C3%91&dchild=1&keywords=shades+of+blue+nadia&qid=1592199582&sr=8-1)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
